


Unbelievable, but Not that Unbelievable

by PrinxeDylan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Facials, Kink Negotiation, M/M, also teens being dumb teens, just boyfriends talkin about their kinks then doing their kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxeDylan/pseuds/PrinxeDylan
Summary: Chris brings his kinks to the table at dinner to everyone's disgusts. However, it makes Otabek raise questions that Yuri isn't sure he want to answer. They are united by kink. Amen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 4am and I finished this like two weeks ago, so herrrrrreeeeeeeee! beware, it's barely edited

Unbelievable could be a word to describe him, but Yuri wouldn’t say so. This was because this scenario was completely believable- predictable even. One word flashed across the smartphone screen and everyone at the table around the man sank with disgust. Chris smirked and picked up his phone, “Daddy’s calling, Baby needs to take this~” With another groan from the table, the man skipped away from the table to answer the call. The table, again cringed when he answered it with, “Evening, Daddy~”

That was when Yuuri quickly tried to continue the conversation. “So,” he blushed and sat up a little more, “This food is really great here isn’t it!”

Phichit smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks, “Oh, yeah! I come here a lot. One time there was-”

Yuri stopped listening. He propped his head up with his elbow on the table while he pretended to listen to the older skaters blabber on about nonsense to keep from overhearing Chris’s conversation. It was a well known fact that Chris was one of the most ‘out there’ skaters, sexually speaking. This coupled with his shamelessness off the ice led to things like this happening a lot. Everyone at the table was obviously made uncomfortable by ‘Daddy kink’ shit, and if Yuri was honest… He liked that shit too. 

He grimaced at that thought. Yuri knew that on its own, it wouldn’t be so bad. However, because Chris had to make a scene about it and take it out of the bedroom, there was NO WAY he could EVER let it get out he had a Daddy kink too… Even Otabek. The teen glanced at his boyfriend, but quickly looked back at the food in front of him. 

There had been so many times that Yuri had thought of bringing it up. Laying on Otabek’s bed while they were making out and playing around it would cross his mind. A few times it almost slipped out. Just that one word, that one word in the right context made his knees go weak. Yuri bit his lip as he imagined the word slipping out of his lips, then a chill shook through him as he imagined it being whispered into his ear. Yuri didn’t want to be called that, he wanted Otabek to demand Yuri to call him that. 

“-Yuri, how are things?” Phichit suddenly asked him, or at least it seemed to be sudden from his perspective. 

He jerked out of his fantasy and cleared his throat, “Nothing of interest other than watching those disgusting lovebirds on the ice all day. Yeesh, you’d think they’d remember other people are around when they get all PDA.” 

Phichit laughed. Yuuri blushed slightly, but grinned warmly while Viktor laughed as well. They went on to talk about something else and Yuri flinched a bit when Otabek wrapped his arm around him, only because he wasn’t expecting it. Chris came back and mentioned something about his ‘Daddy’ being worried about him, then everyone moved on. Otabek had given Yuri a bit of a squeeze when Chris mentioned it, and that one, gentle movement sent Yuri’s mind reeling with negative thoughts; of course Beka thought it was gross, of course he was uncomfortable with it being mentioned, Beka was a chill, vanilia dude. 

After everyone finished their food, split the bill, and then went their separate ways, Yuri couldn’t help but fixate on this problem. Beka kept a firm arm around him the whole time, and it wasn’t unusual, but not frequent either. So, Yuri soaked up the affection he was given like a sponge so dry that it takes a few tries to get it wet again. 

On the way up, he felt Otabek stiffen a bit with every step they took. Yuri began to worry that something at the table had really upset him. It could have been Chris parading his sex life in front of everyone’s face. Beka wasn’t a PDA sort of person, and neither was Yuri. They both kept themselves at respectful distances and the only romantic affection they displayed was holding hands or arms around each other’s waists. The older couples had a much harder time containing themselves than the teens did, and that’s probably what prompted some of the older skaters to not realise they were even a couple until they changed their status on facebook.

They stepped inside the apartment and Yuri stretched his arms up over his head. Otabek shut the door then walked over to flop onto the couch, looking up at Yuri as he waited for him to sit next to him as usual. He did so, finding himself snuggled up into Beka’s side. They both smiled gently, though not at each other, just at the space above the tv with a happy and glazed look on their face. 

“Those guys are always so weird, huh, Beka?” Yuuri hummed and grabbed the remote, clicking the tv on so there was noise to fill the room. He put on some sort of crime solving reality show that neither of them watched but didn’t hate. 

“Mm. Though they all seem to have interesting opinions,” he murmured lazily. Yuri had noticed that Otabek gets tired easily from group outings. The introvert needed time to rest before and after they did such things and Yuri hardly minded.

“Crazy. Interesting. It’s a fine line between the two?” Yuri snorted. 

“Who said there was a line?” Beka grinned, “More like a venn diagram.”

Yuri laughed a bit at that and kissed the corner of the other’s lips. Beka cupped Yuri’s cheek and pulled him in for a real kiss. Gunshots were heard from the television as Otabek’s hand reached to rest on Yuri’s thigh as he kissed him more deeply. There was something bothering Yuri though, and that was the stiffness of his boyfriend’s movements. Once you were close to him, Otabek was pretty easy to read in some senses. Yuri pulled back from the kiss with his hand resting on the back of the other man’s neck. 

“Beka, is there something bothering you?” he asked. Yuri, while not great at opening up himself, had learned to ask Otabek about things. It was rare that his stoic boyfriend wasn’t interested in sharing, but Yuri figured out how to pick up that slack. 

Otabek paused and looked at the other for a moment. “Yuri… Do you have any fetishes?”

“-What???” Yuri blurted out and heat instantly washed over his face. “I just mean, wh-why do you ask?” he pressed gently, and also postponed answering the question. Afterwards, he realized he may have overreacted a little.

“Well. I’ve been wondering for a while, and after Chris mentioning his at the table, I was curious,” he explained easily. 

Yuri sat up slightly and bit his lip, “I guess I have a few… but why don’t you go first?” The blonde was obviously nervous, his boyfriend could tell. 

Otabek nodded and took a small breath, “I suppose to start… I like being in control, though you’ve probably already guessed that.” 

Yuri knew that. Oh fuck, did he know that and loved it. 

“I also like some kinds of bondage- nothing too scary or intricate though,” he hummed, so far Yuri was still on board, “Then there’s biting… and scratching… Just marking skin in general.” Beka kissed Yuri’s neck where a faded bruise lied that Otabek had given him a few nights ago. It was hardly noticeable by now, Yuri didn’t even bother covering it up. 

“That all sounds nice so far,” he breathed softly. 

Beka nipped at Yuri’s ear and grunted. “Good… There’s also things like… spanking,” he spoke slowly. Yuri realized he was possibly as nervous as he was about revealing these things about himself, despite initiating it. Yuri nodded to comfort him and let him know he was still open and listening. “And maybe even… role-play type things.”

He seemed done, so Yuri nodded again and kissed Beka. “I think I wouldn’t mind trying all of those things,” he hummed, “Slowly. But yeah…” 

Otabek smiled a bit and nodded, then pulled Yuri into his lap. “Your turn.” 

Yuri licked his lips then swallowed thickly. “Yeah, ok. Um… All the things you said, I guess… and hair pulling… plus maybe some kinds of… name calling in a way,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, dirty talk…” Yuri’s face got brighter and brighter red as he spoke. Otabek had mercy on him and pulled the other close to hide Yuri’s face in his neck and rubbed his back. 

“Is that so…? What sort of things would you want me to say to you?” Beka asked so gently it made Yuri’s chest ache. The man always made him feel so strong while treating him like fine china. 

Yuri closed his eyes and allowed him to let Otabek’s comfort help him be brave enough to say what he wanted. “I… Sometimes I think about you praising me… sometimes humiliating me… it depends on my mood,” he hummed bashfully. “You call me little pet names… more so than you usually do,” he told him. 

“Like… what? Do you want me to call you babe?” he murmured before pressing a kiss to Yuri’s head. 

“That’s fine… but in my head it’s other stuff too…” Yuri knew he was being vague, but he didn’t want to say it, so he was trying to lead his boyfriend to the right conclusion instead. 

Beka thought on it for a moment before coming up with something, “Do you like… Baby? Kitten suits you well.”

Yuri blushed and nodded, squeezing Otabek closer, “Yeah, more like that… And in my fantasy you would take control, and demand things of me… like… h-how to address you…”

Otabek perked up at that and bit his lip. “Things like… Sir? Or Master?” 

Yuri bit his lip hard too, then took a breath, “Yeah… stuff like that… or something…” 

Beka rubbed Yuri’s back and leaned close to his ear, feeling he hit the nail on the head with this next one. “Do you want to call me Daddy?” he asked huskily. 

His eyes shot open. In his mind he’d always thought it was hot, but the sound of it and the hot breath against his ear went straight to his cock. Yuri gasped softly and felt his half-hard cock twitch in his pants. It was then he turned bright red and buried his shameful face into Otabek’s neck to hide, then gave a light nod to answer his question. 

Beka took a heavy breath and kept rubbing soothing circles into the blond’s back. “Does my Baby boy want to call me Daddy?” Beka rasped into Yuri’s ear, “I can do that for you, all you have to do is ask.”

The blonde groaned and panted softly, “Beka…” Yuri knew he had trouble opening up and fisted the other’s shirt tightly. “I don’t want you to ask me… I want you to tell me…” he mumbled.

Otabek took the hint and laid the other down on his back, climbing over him with his knees on either side of the younger’s hips. He ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair, then slipped his hand down to grab him by the jaw. “Baby,” he cooed, “I want you to call me as Daddy for tonight.”

Yuri’s heart exploded and he could only melt and give a bashful nod. It wasn’t until Otabek gave his jaw an almost painful squeeze that he hurried to answer him. “- Y-yes, Daddy…!” he whimpered and grabbed Otabek by the wrist while the other still held his head in place. 

Otabek seemed satisfied and lowered his hand, leaving Yuri flushed and panting. The older man smirked a bit and dragged his hand down Yuri’s stomach until it was between his legs, and palmed him lightly. “Tell me what you want, Baby boy,” he rasped, clearly enjoying this. 

Though surprised at how eager Otabek was, Yuri easily slipped into his own role. “I want Daddy to fuck me,” he breathed, licking his lips. 

Otabek smirked wider and slipped Yuri’s shirt off of his body, then leaned down to kiss his neck. A deep growl rumbled in his chest, sending a chill down Yuri’s spine, further incapacitating him and making him painfully hard. “I know you do,” he murmured against Yuri’s skin, then started sucking a very visible mark. “Because my little Kitten is a slut,” he growled fiercely, though looked up to gauge Yuri’s reaction. Yuri was flushed and panting softly, hungrily looking down at Beka, so he continued. “Daddy will take care of you, Kitten, I promise,” he purred and squeezed Yuri’s cock through his pants, making him mewl and arch off the couch. 

“Bek- Daddy, please…” he rasped, “Please, hurry I need more…” 

Otabek rubbed Yuri slowly and licked his lips, “What a hungry slut, begging to be fucked. I don’t think I should until you earn it.” 

Yuri’s toes curled and uncurled, trying to deal with the pleasure he was being put through. “A-anything for Daddy,” he whimpered and started to writhe and twitch, “I’ll be so good for you…~”

Beka felt a shudder ripple through him, but did his best to focus on Yuri. He stripped Yuri of his remaining clothes until he was left naked. Otabek grabbed him by the hair and slowly guided him onto the floor in front of the couch by him. Yuri easily followed the silent instruction, only groaning softly at the gently tugs on his hair. Otabek unbuttoned his pants and bit his lip as he was about to finagle his cock out of his pants, but Yuri sat up and eagerly took over. The small blonde used slightly shaky hands, but quickly managed to pull his boyfriend’s cock out and looked up at him with large, blue eyes. “Can I suck it, Daddy?” Yuri said with such confidence, it nearly threw Otabek off from his own. 

Otabek cleared his throat and pet Yuri lovingly, “Of course, Baby.” It was only a moment before Yuri was happily licking up the shaft, wetting it before taking the head into his mouth. He groaned softly around it and only moved his head back and forth a little. One of Yuri’s blessings, he thought, was the simple fact that his boyfriend was well endowed. While this made giving head a little harder on him, he still could, and it made getting fucked incredible. The blonde used his hand to stroke and squeeze what he couldn’t cover with his mouth. 

The other laid back against the couch cushions and ran his fingers through Yuri’s hair while the other worked. After a bit, Beka fisted his hair lightly, “Faster.”

Yuri grunted in acknowledgement and started bobbing his head faster, but realized he still wasn’t fast enough. He pulled back panting, “Daddy, you can fuck my mouth, I can handle it.” Beka knitted his brows at him, panting and trying to listen to the other. He sat up a little and combed his fingers through the other’s hair, “Are you sure?” Yuri looked up, took the head back into his mouth, and nodded. He put both hands onto Beka’s knees and ran his tongue along the bottom invitingly. 

With a grunt, he grabbed Yuri’s head and started rocking into it, using his boyfriend’s mouth like a cocksleeve. Otabek groaned deeply as he started to pick up speed, being wary of going fast for the other, but didn’t hear any distressed noises. As he got close it became harder to think about it. Once he was on the brink, he pulled back and then jerked himself off onto Yuri’s face. The blonde opened his mouth with his tongue out to eagerly lick up as much as he could. 

Still panting, reached down to gather Yuri into his arms and carried him towards the bed, kissing and nipping at his neck. “You did good, Kitten,” he purred into Yuri’s ear, “Now I’m going to reward you.” Yuuri blushed and nodded as he nuzzled into his neck. Beka laid him down on the bed on his stomach and started kissing down his spine. “Good?

Yuri nodded, though his face was red. “Yes, Sir.” Beka smiled at that and slipped the briefs off of his boyfriend and spread his ass. Slowly, he dragged his hot, wet tongue over Yuri’s entrance and made him gasp softly at the sensation. He did it again, but just a tad faster this time. Yuri breathed deeply and relaxed. Beka was very gifted at rimjobs and Yuri counted his lucky stars every time he got to experienced it. Otabek ran his tongue along the edge then sucked it gently. Yuri moaned and writhed under his touch.

Eventually, Otabek pushed his tongue into the other and Yuri moaned shamelessly. “Oh, fuck~” he panted, then received a spanking. “Don’t swear, slut. I only want to hear one thing come out of your mouth when I touch you,” he growled, digging his nails into the soft asscheek. “- Yes, Daddy!!” Yuri mewled and rocked his hips into the pain. Then the hand softened and a tongue once again returned to pleasure and prepare his entrance for what was to come. 

Yuri’s fingers grappled at the sheets and his hips rolled and pressed against his lover’s face. Otabek pulled away once Yuri started getting desperate and smirked. “Are you ready?” he purred. 

Yuri’s hair was muddled up and his eyes were glazed and he nodded lazily. Otabek smirked and swatted his ass cheek lightly to gather his attention better, sending Yuri into a more rigged position. “Y-yes, Daddy!” he stuttered and tilted his hips, presenting his ass more readily. 

Kissing his back, Otabek purred and slowly climbed over him while he loosened his pants just enough. “That’s my good boy,” he whispered. He rested his cock on Yuuri’s ass as he leaned over him to grab the lube from the bedside table. “Tell Daddy exactly what you want,” he purred and pulled back. A thin, slick liquid spilled from the top of the bottle into Otabek’s hand, “Be specific.”

Yuri’s heart sped in response to the all-too-familiar sounds of the bottle being opened behind him. He sucked in a shaky breath and just let words spill from his mouth. “I want Daddy to fuck me… I want his cock filling me and stretching me,” he rasped, one hand reaching around to pull his ass open. “I want Daddy to make me cum, plea- ah!” he was stopped when two fingers were pushed a little hastily into him. Though he wasn’t ready, he was so ready for it and melted into moans and rocked his hips gently. “Thank you, Daddy~” he purred and grinned widely. 

Otabek had to hold back a grin and a chuckle, not wanting to break the spell Yuri had put himself under. It was rare for him to unfold so quickly like this, it was normally a lot harder to get him this pliable. “You’re welcome, kitten,” he hummed and spread his fingers inside the blonde. Slowly he worked Yuri’s hole wider and Yuri’s head lowered over time to focus on the feeling. Another finger was pushed into him, then when sufficiently stretched, so was a fourth finger.  
The older boy poured some more lube into his hand and then coated his very hard cock in it, then laid it over Yuri’s ass. “You have such a nice ass, Yuri…” he groaned and rocked his hips. Yuri groaned and shifted, with a pout, “Daddy, please…” 

“Please what?” he smirked. 

Yuri puffed his cheek and started to get frustrated, “Please, fuck me! Please, I can’t wait any longer! How many times do I have to say it??” He wanted to scream and throw a tantrum- the tip of Otabek’s cock was barely an inch from his entrance. It was so, fucking tantalizingly close, but Otabek was keeping it from him to play this stupid game. Tears welled in his eyes and he buried his face into the pillows as he realized how fucking more sexy it made it all. “Please, Daddy… I need it…” he whimpered, nearly sobbed. 

That’s when the older male rutted into Yuri hard and fast. He let out a small, choked noise at being impaled and his legs went weak. Otabek’s hands found Yuri’s and he entwined their fingers together as he leaned over him. “Let it all out,” he told him firmly and kissed his neck. Thrusting firmly into the other, he drove out small whimper and sobs from him. 

Over time, Otabek sped up and raised his hips slightly to get a better angle as he fucked his lover. Yuri had dissolved completely into tiny, broken noises while Otabek gently soothed him. Gentle nips and kisses to the ear and his neck turned to rough bites and dark hickies. Yuri was the first to get close and tears streamed down his cheeks as he rasped out a warning for the other.

His lover nodded and thrust harder. “Cum when you’re ready, babe,” he told him and moved his arm to hold him tightly around the middle as he sped up more. Yuri came undone after only a few more thrusts, cuming tiredly onto the bed. Otabek grunted as Yuri tightened around him as he came. Slowly he thrust into him a few more times before spilling inside his lover and grunted softly against his neck. 

Both spent, they collapsed onto the bed, though Otabek was more careful and pulled out of his lover first. Afterwards, they laid beside each other and when their breaths were sufficiently collected, Yuri and Otabek gravitated towards one another and somehow pulled the covers over them. Beka was the first to break the silence and wiped gently at Yuri’s tearstained face, “I didn’t go too far, did I?”

The blonde tiredly shook his head, “No, of course not… It was a bit more… intense on my end than I thought it would be… emotionally… but I liked it.” Yuri kissed Otabek’s jaw and nestled under his chin, “Um… Was it fun for you…?”

Otabek grinned a bit at the other’s concern and tightened his grip on him, “Yeah. I liked it a lot.”

“Oh.” Yuri blushed and gently ran his hand down Beka’s chest. “I’m glad… So… you think we could do this more?” he hummed. 

Otabek yawned and gave him a lazy nod, “Definitely on our next day off…” 

Yuri grinned. 

They both shut their eyes and hands gently rubbed and pulled limbs closer to one another. They tripped over the line between awake and asleep before they knew it and spent most of the night tangled in each other’s limbs. 

While it doesn’t really matter, as far as Yuri is concerned, a few months later he may or may not have changed Beka’s name in his phone. Otabek, however gained the most sadistic pleasure from calling and texting Yuri while he was definitely around people. It was funny, because it only took one ring for him to pick up his phone. However, there was one day that Yuri left his phone on the short wall around his home ice rink and as it rung, Yuri was mid sequence and didn’t hear it. 

Mila walked over and plucked the phone to see who he missed a call from. “Hey Yuri?” she started.

“What is it, hag?” he snarled, trying to focus on his routine. 

“Why do you still call your father ‘Daddy’?”


End file.
